Frogs Of Wonder
by Twiliction
Summary: Hermione hears an interesting conversation between a wizard and three talking frogs. Very random!no ships!


Frogs of wonder

N/A I own nothing!

Hermione Granger patrolled Hogwarts' halls at a late time. Yawning she turned around as she had just finished patrolling to go back to the Heads Dorm. Harry made Head Boy of course but Hermione had given him a day off with Sirius having just passed away. Sighing she continued up the stairs. Looking around she took a secret passage that she had made in the school that lead directly to the Heads dorm. She quickly turned into her animigous form. A black jaguar. Using her sensitive hearing she quickly checked if anyone had discovered her secret passage. Eyes wide she realized someone did as she listened to a very amusing story.

Narrator: once upon a time there were these three frogs sitting on their lily pads. When all of a sudden...

Frog#1: a cute swimsuit model came to the pond for a swim.

Narrator: no, I was going to say that the three little frogs were wondering many things. I mean you think a swimsuit model will go out with some couple a stupid green frog. You better think again. I mean if she did, either she's as dumb as a doormat or she is desperate.

Frog#2: I think she was just going for a swim, but then again I mean why would someone go swimming in a pond filled with critters and fish and stuff like that.

Frog #1: well duh? Hello, it is a story. Oh and doc what were you going to say we were wondering about?

Narrator: oh that you were wondering about how you guys go in different directions and also how you get married and how you lived your life meaning where you work and live. Stuff like that.

Frog#3: so wait a…a minute, we were supposed to spl..Split up?

Narrator: well yeah. Why do you ask? I mean its not like you get along, right?

Frog#1: dude let us tell you a story. Kapeesh?

Narrator: well, I guess so.

All frogs: we all came upon a pond. We all fought for it. We all decided to make a... Treaty. Then he got mad, then him, then me. Because what? We all had no space. and that's our story but before we end we will like to tell you that we all got along.

Narrator: so you guys all get along?

Frog #1: Yes.

Frog #3: I guess so?

Frog #2: Absolutely I mean our exclusive intention of living here together is theoretically so we are like a family unit.

Frog #1: You know Arthur, you could speak English!!"

Frog #2: It is not my fault some of you lumpy green frogs half only a brain half the size of a half of a pea. Which is techinically a one fourth of a pea or 25 percent of a pea. Then there is also-

Frog #1: WE GET IT ARTHUR!

Narrator: Wait, you guys have names?

Frog #1: No duh pea-brain I'm pretty sure you have a name. Hey Arthur? I bet you that he has a name!

Narrator: Ofcourse I have a name, and now I am very curious! What exactly are your names? And why didn't you tell me you had names before?

Frog #1: The name's Gin. Mark Gin.

Frog #2: Why my name is Arthur. Pleased to make your acquaintance. Don't have a last one though! And here to my left is-

Frog #3: Rovilan. Rovilan Hamm.

Narrator: Yes well I really should go because of where we are.

Frog #3: Where are we giant one?

Narrator: First my name is actually Raymond. Ok and second we are Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry where you will learn to become little froggie wizards!

All Frogs: Ummmm, let us think about that…No, no, and…mmm, NO! Are you absolutely crazy?! Besides I want to go home. So bring us back home!!

Narrator: Fine!! Geez.

When she heard a small pop Hermione allowed herself a small smile. That had definelty been an amusing conversation. Walking back to the Heads Dorm she saw Harry by the fire.

" What has you smiling?" He asked, a twinkle, similar to Dumbledore's, in his eyes,

" I have had a very amusing night. Actually I heard three frogs conversing with a wizard that calls himself, Raymond." She smiled at her best friend and quickly ascended the stairs, only to fall asleep with a smile on her face.

A/N I know it is short, but hey! It just popped into my mid because this was previously a screenplay so I had only added to it to make it a Harry Potter FF. Please review!


End file.
